Scars of WAr
by hanuel jhen
Summary: A rewrite of Gundam Seed... what if Kira and Cagalli were both raised by Lord Uzumi?How will this affect the original storyline!
1. Chapter 1

**Narration**

Cosmic Era, the year is 70. Because of the tragedy of the "Valentine of Blood", the state of tension between the Earth and Plant suddenly became a full scale armed conflict. The war was believed to have been won by the Earth Defence Force but the war became worse with an unexpected turn.

It's already 11 months after the beginning of the war...

* * *

A teenager with brown hair sat on a park bench, working on his laptop.

"_Refugee camps in South Africa is a chronically food, relief supplies are insufficient,  
Life is in danger of 1.2 million people." The Anchor man stated._

" _Now let the battle is transmitted, then the pattern in the front of Kaohsiung.  
… It depends on the information received and a new ZAFT forces last week, six kilometers in front of Kaohsiung ... " the Anchor woman added._

_Torii? Torii?_

"So here you are! Professor Kato was looking for you." Tolle said.

"Again? " Kira complained.

"He said to drag you over once we find you… What is it now? Does he need your help with something again?" Miriallia asked in confusion.

Kira put his laptop on the table. "Damn, I haven't even completed the one he passed me yesterday…" Kira complained.

"_Run away fast!"_

"Your watching news?" Tolle asked as he looked at the screen.

"Oh, it's about Kaohsiung."

_Reporter: seven kilometers from here, followed by the sound of heavy fighting continues._

" Well if its last week's news then it got down."

Kira hummed in response.

" We're pretty close to Kaohsiung. Is it really safe here?." Miriallia asked starting to get frightened for their safety.

" You don't have to worry..Orb is neutral anyway" Tolle said with confidence.

(then a flashback of Kira and Athrun when they were still kids were shown)

" Kira?" Tolle called his friend as he was daydreaming..

" Ahh.. Wow." he almost jump in surprise.

" What are you doing, ? Come on, Come on."

" Oh, yeah."

_Operator A : Touchup axis, the right point 6,51. Yoshi Makoto approach vector_

_Operator B :Injection braking stop. Bucket to transfer control to the solenoid._

_Operator C : 2,56 deceleration rate._

"It also successfully completed the last was because of your escorting." The transport ship captain said.

"Are there any ZAFT movements?" Fraga asked worriedly.

" Nikki has to trace two ships but they cant go near the harbor."

"Ffu. Because this is a neutral colony."

" Ha ha ha. It just proves that…That the Orb is part of Earth ."

* * *

"Do not look so tough," Creuset said.

" Ha. … However, although it is not too late to wait for a response from the Council ..."

" Is late. If you missed the price here, I will have to pay either in our lives. We have to take the new earth military mobile suits before carried out of there."

* * *

As they walked to the commuting station, they saw Flay and her friends chatting.

" Do You Think I'm like that" Frey said wanting to stop her friends' teasing.

"Well, No way."

" Now, Sai had confessed.."

" I said stop it!"

"Ah!" Kira said shocked that he would see his long time crush here

"Huh? Miriallia!" Frey called as she noticed the presence of the three

"Hi"

" Hey, Miriallia you should know right?"

" What…?" Miriallia said in confusion

"So stop it already" Flay said.

" Frey received a letter from Sai.."

" !" Kira reacted in which Tolle noticed.

" You two that's enough!"

They were interrupted when someone cleared her throat.

"Excuse me... If you aren't going..can we take the ride first?" a lady in a coat said.

"Oh ..Oh, sorry." Tolle apologized

"I said stop it already.. I'm going!" Flay went to the second car.

" Oh, wait" Her friends followed her.

" A letter from Sai.." Tolle said as he looked at Kira with a smile on his face

" Huh." Kira said nervously

" How surprising… for Flay Allster." He walked in front of Kira and grabbed his shoulders. "That sounds like a formidable enemy... Kira Yamato." Tolle added

'Eh heh heh." Miriallia giggles.

"I don't really…" Kira protested.

"Its still peaceful here.." Natarle voiced out her thoughts

"What is it?" Neumann wondered

"Even though there are those who go to the front at the age of about that." She said in a sad tone

**PROFESSOR KATO'S LAB:**

"Oh, Kira..you finally arrived." It was their friend,Sai.

'U ... Huh?Cagalli!' Kira noticed the person standing in a corner

"Who's that?" Tolle went to Kuzzey and asked.

"Oh, She's looking for Kira." Kazui said

"Eh?" Tolle looked surprised.

"Ive been keeping this for you, an appendix, I think." Sai gave Kira a disk.

"What is it?" Tolle asked.

"Its probably the work on Mongeroete."

"Hmm.. I'll just talk to her. I'll help you later." Kira grabbed Cagalli's hand.

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM:**

"What are you doing here, Cagalli?" asked Kira.

"What is that?" Cagalli demanded.

Kira looked at the disk. "Improvement on frame-set module."

Cagalli frowned. "So you knew..?"

Kira looked confused. "Knew what?"

"Mongeroete's making mobile suits for the Alliance!"

Kira's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

Kira and his friends walked to the emergency exit door as the colony continued to shake from the explosions.

"What's happening?" Sai asked.

"We're being attacked by Zaft! Mobile suits have entered the colony! You guys should hurry, too!"

Hearing that, Cagalli quickly ran to the factory. Kira followed her.

"What are you doing!" Kira grabbed his sisters elbow.

"I need to know the truth!"

"Let's go.." Kira looked around and pulled Cagalli. "This way…"

"Let go, you idiot!" Cagalli struggled. "If it goes like this.."

"This is not the right time."

**ON THE FACTORY:**

Both teens were surprised to see the G-weapons.

"This is…"

"Just as I thought…" Kira looked at her. "The Earth army's new mobile weapon… Father, you traitor!" Cagalli screamed.

Kira saw a soldier about to shoot a woman in orange suit. "Look out! Behind you!"

The woman quickly dodged it and shoot at the enemy. She looked at Kira and Cagalli. 'Children? What are they doing here?'

"Come here!"

"We'll head for the shelter on the left block. Don't worry about us!" Kira shouted back.

"The only thing that's left is the door!"

As soon as she said that, the hallway to the left block exploded. He quickly led Cagalli to the stairs.

With the woman distracted by them, a ZAFT pilot shot her on the shoulder. Kira and Cagalli neared the woman just as the pilot pulled his knife and approached them. Kira jumped in front to protect his sister but was shocked when he recognized the pilot.

"Athrun?"

"Kira?"

The wounded woman fired her gun, driving the pilot away.

"Get in." said the woman. Both teens went inside the cockpit.

As everything around them was burnt down, the mobile suit stood successfully.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_First chapter, rewritten!_

_This story is alive again!_

_Looks like I'll be updating two stories at the same time…_

_Oh, well… its nothing that I cant handle._

_Anyway, hope you like this chapter… and please, REVIEWS!_

_Lots of love,_

_Hanuel Jhen_


	2. Extra Chapter : Joy and Sorrow

**Joy and Sorrow**

Once is enough, twice is too much. Well, who can really prove that this is true? Is there really a person who is really fed up and tired of his life? When can one say that enough is already enough? Who will lose hope if everybody knows there is still a word _"hope" _and if one can strengthen it with faith? When will a thing be perfect if one cannot accept the imperfection first?

_Torii!_

Kira sighed and stroked the robotic bird on its side. It's olive green head cocked to the side. He moved his gaze to the photograph on his desk. The picture was of himself, his father and his twin sister. Since the war started, he, with his 'parents', had moved to Heliopolis. Apparently, he wasn't like any other kids with a normal life. In fact, he was a prince that was hidden from the world. His father was Uzumi Nara Athha, the ruler of Orb Kingdom and his twin sister was none other than Cagalli Yula Athha. He barely sees them since both were down on Earth. Their mother? He had never seen her, never in person, pictures or even memory.

Kira sighed again. He always wanted to ask 'why?' Why did his parents have to make him a Coordinator? But he never did. The situation would not be this complicated if he had been a Natural, so why? Torii chirped and flew out of the window.

Ever since they moved here, he felt lonely, so out of place. He hadn't realized it before since when they were in the Moon City, he had met and played with many other children, both Naturals and Coordinators like him. He even had a best friend. Back at Orb, he was always with his twin, inside the mansion, away from the city…

_Two little kids are running around merrily. Suddenly, the little girl crashes down and scrapes her knee. Her loud cries are heard. The little boy runs towards her._

"_Why didn't you catch me?" she points accusingly._

"_I didn't know you were gonna fall…" he explained carefully._

"_Really?" she asks doubtfully._

_He saw the pain and hurt in her eyes and guilt sliced through the young boys heart like a thousand knives._

"_You really didn't know I was gonna fall?"_

"_Really." The young boy held out his hand._

_She took it and together, they walked away from the playground. They reached home just before the sun hid herself._

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

The sound of the door being slammed brought Kira out of his thought. He turned around to see his twin in front of him.

"Kira!" Cagalli hugs him tightly.

"C-Cagalli…" Kira was shocked to see her here. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked father if I can visit you. I came here with Mana. She's really excited to see you!" Cagalli cried out happily. "Come on, let's go out!"

Kira let himself be pulled by his twin. They went downstairs and saw Mana talking to his parents.

"Young Master!" Mana said as she approached them and hugs him. "It's been a long time since out last visit, You've really grown up."

Kira smiled at her then turned to his mother. "Mom, we'll go out for a while."

Caridad smiled at him. "Just stay safe, okay?"

"Come on!" Cagalli excitedly run to the door.

"See you later!" Kira quickly followed his sister. "Cagalli, wait!"

"I'm happy to see them lively again" Mana said.

"I agree. Kira's been lonely and distant nowadays. It would be good if they see each other more often." They watched through the window as the twins run with Torii flying above them.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

"Kira!" Cagalli punched him lightly on the head. "Stop spacing out." They were walking through the community center.

"Sorry."

"Hey, I want us to celebrate our birthday together."

"Ah, we're already turning thirteen. . don't you think its time for you to act like a lady?" teases Kira.

"Shut up!" Cagalli glared at him. There's a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

Kira laughed nervously. "Maybe, we should ask dad." He looked around. "Now, what will we eat?"

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

_The young boy felt thirsty and decided to go down to drink. He went downstairs and saw his father talking to two strangers._

"_Dad?.."_

"_Kira. . ." His father called. "Come here. . ." _

_His father pats him in the head. He looks like his mind was battling about something. "Dad…?"_

"_They are Caridad and Haruma. " The young boy looked at the strangers. "Hi."_

_The two smiled at him._

"_Kira…" he turned to his father and saw pain and regret in his eyes. "From now on. . ."_

"_They will be your parents. . ." _

_The young boy's eyes widened._

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Amethyst eyes slowly opened in the darkness. _'That memory. . . '_

He looked at his side and smiled when he saw his twin sleeping peacefully beside him.

That's right. . . that night he really didn't understand. Deep down he did feel abandoned. He thought he was not good enough to give him away or not wanting him enough. But as he grow older, he had understood that what his father did was out of love and concern for their safety instead of his own selfish reasons. . . I always wondered, though, if everything I'd been told was the truth.

Torii!

Kira smiled and moved his hands for the bird to land. 'There were times when I'd forget everything. . .' he thought. 'I wonder what's he doing now. . . '

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Surprise!**

**How long had it been? Six months? I'm sorry for updating so damn late, always!**

**I've been busy with my favorite girl group's comeback then Christmas came and then midterm examinations. My head hurts, I cant think properly!**

**This is just an extra chapter; let's say flashbacks and Kira's thoughts.**

**I'll try to update the next chapter this week.**

**So till then!**

** -**** Hanuel Jhen**


	3. Chapter 2

Cosmic Era, the year is 70. Because of the "Valentine of Blood", the state of tension between the Earth and Plant suddenly became a full scale armed conflict. The war was believed to have been won by the Earth Defense Force but the war became worse with an unexpected turn. It's already 11 months after the beginning of the war.

* * *

INSIDE THE COCKPIT:

"Go behind the seat."

Kira moved beside Cagalli.

"I can move this thing, at least." Murrue muttered. She turned the power on and the screen went alive. Kira looked at the screen beside them and saw the other mobile suit. He remembered his childhood friend.

'Athrun. No, it can't be.'

Cagalli noticed Kira's strange behavior. "Kira, are you alright?"

Kira smiled at her. "Yeah."

Cagalli didn't believe him. She knows something was bothering his twin. She heard another explosion outside. Just what is happening?

Both twins turned to look at the screen in front of them.

**G**eneral

**U**nilateral

**N**euro-Link

**D**ispersive

**A**utomatic

**M**aneuver

'Gundam?' muttered Kira.

"What is happening?" Cagalli asked.

"Just be quiet and hold on." Murrue said as the MS moved and stood up.

"_An evacuation order was given by Heliopolis. Please escape to the nearest evacuation shelter as soon as possible._"

People ran everywhere as Ginn's continued firing at Earth units. They stopped when they heard another explosion nearby. They saw two mobile suits coming out of the factory.

"There's more of them!" screamed a woman. The others looked at it in fear.

The Aegis landed near the Saccu.

"Athrun." Called Miguel.

"Rusty failed."

"What?"

"A soldier from the Earth Army is riding in the other machine."

On the other hand, the Strike landed with difficulty. Inside the mobile suit, Kira saw his friends on the screen.

Miguel fired at the Strike. "Then I will capture that machine. Go ahead and take off."

Athrun remembered his childhood friend. 'Kira. No, he shouldn't be around here.' He shook the thought off and started to change the machine's OS.

Miguel charged at the Strike but it dodged his attack. Kira held Cagalli protectively as the cockpit shook. The Ginn attacked again. Kira's eyes widened. Murrue growled and turned the Phase-Shift on.

Miguel looked surprised as his sword did no damage to the machine. "What is happening?"

Athrun answered him. "This one has a Phase-Shift feature. Once they start it, Ginn's sword won't work." Then he activated his mobile suits phase-shift.

"Leave now. Don't stick around." The Aegis flew away.

The Ginn approached again. The Strike fired its head vulcans but the Ginn dodged it.

"You may have that feature." The Ginn flies at them. "But you move slowly!"

The Ginn hits the Strike with its sword. The Strike crashes down the building. Kira's eyes widened when he saw his friends just below them.

"Insolence! You should not have mobile suits!" Miguel screamed as he made his final attack.

With his instincts kicking in, Kira grabbed the controls and ducked. Then the Gundam slammed itself to the Ginn. The Ginn fell down.

Cagalli and Murrue looked shocked at him.

"Kira!" shouted Cagalli. "What the hell are you doing?!" Cagalli knows she got to stop him now before he gets into trouble.

Kira ignored his twin. "There are still people around here. If you want to pilot this thing then at least put some effort in it." He pushes some buttons and asked. "How do you expect to move this thing with this kind of OS?"

"It hasn't been completed yet. There's nothing else we can do."

"Please move." But Murrue only stared at him shocked. "Hurry!" He takes the seat when she moved behind. He then types some stuff into the OS.

The Ginn gets up. "Damn." Miguel curses. He charged at the Strike again but got surprised when it fires on him. "What?" The Ginn stepped back a little but was punched in the head, knocking it back again.

"Take the calibrations and reset the zero moment point and CPG. Then connect the control module directly to the molecular ion pump. Reconstruct the neural linkage network. Renew meta-active field, reactivate feed forward controls, and convey functions. Adjust Coriolis deviation. Connect to motion routines."

'This kid…' Murrue thought.

Cagalli observes Murrue with worry as she stares into Kira. 'Ain't she from the Alliance? What are we going to do?'

"What's happening? He suddenly gets better." Miguel thought. The Ginn got up again, grabbed its riffle and fired at the MS.

Kira found the weapon system and used its assault knife to stab the Ginn.

"Hydro not responding! Multi-drive system offline!" Miguel turned the self-destruct then escaped.

Murrue noticed it. "This is bad. Get away from it now!"

The Ginn exploded and knocked them both.

* * *

Inside a ship, Natarle woke up floating. She looked at her surrounding and saw dead bodies and junks everywhere.

"The ship? Where's the Archangel?" she suddenly thought.

Outside, Heliopolis, the fight continues.

- o -

Murrue woke up on a bench. She overheard some voices.

"_You didn't even say anything about having a sister!"_

"_And a twin to be exact.."_

"You're awake!" Miriallia said. "Kira!"

Kira walked away from his friends and went beside her. "You should lay down for a while." He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"Do you want some water?" Miriallia asked.

"Thank you." Kira helped her get up.

"This Gundam is cool! Does it move or does it not?" Tolle said as he moved the controls.

"Hey, guys! Stop playing with it." Sai said.

Tolle stepped out. "Why is it grey again?"

"Maybe the main power's out or something." Kuzzey said.

"Stay away from that machine!" They heard someone say then suddenly a shot rang.

Murrue got up and pointed her gun on them. Kira ried to stop her.

"Please stop it! They are the ones who carrie you out when you were unconscious."

She pointed the gun towards him.

Cagalli quickly went beside her twin. "What are you doing?! Is this the proper way of thanking the ones who saved you!" Cagalli shouted.

"Thank you for saving me however, that thing is a top military secret. It's not something that civilians should see."

"What? Kira was the one piloting it a while ago." Tolle mumbled loudly.

She pointed the gun on him. "Move here." They went beside the twins. "tell me your names one at a time."

"Sai Argyle."

"Kuzzey Buskirk."

"Tolle Koenig."

"Miriallia Haww."

There was a long pause.

"Kira Yamato."

Murrue pointed the gun to Cagalli. "And you?"

'Damn.' Cagalli cursed inwardly. "I-Im…"

"Cagalli Yamato." Kira answered for her. "She's my twin sister."

"I'm Murrue Ramius. I am an officer of Earth Alliance Forces. I don't want to say this but I can't allow you to leave."

"What?" The teens said.

"Regardless of the situation, you've still see a military secret. Until I've repot this to my officers you should stay with me all the time."

"No way!" Cagalli said in rage.

"You're kidding!" Tolle argued. "Are you out of your mind? That's ridiculous!"

"You will do as I say."

"We ara citizens of Heliopolis. We're neutral." Sai said. "We have nothing to do with the military."

"He's right." Kuzzey added.

"What are Earth Alliance soldiers doing here in the first place?" Sai added.

"That right! That doesn't make sense!" Tolle added.

Another shot was heard.

"Quiet! The fact that you saw a military secret is what you must face now."

"You're being forceful."

"Of course I'm being forceful. We're at war!"

* * *

Inside the Archangel,

"The most of the few survivors were the ones who are aboard the ship during the explosion. But most of them are factory workers." Neumann reported.

"What's the current situation? What happened to the ZAFT ship?" natarle asked.

"We don't know. We have our hands full at the moment."

Then a voice came out of the communicator.

"_05…rike…forces…respond…"_

- o -

"X105 Strikehere. Earth Forces please respond." He repeated when no one responded. "Earth Forces please respond."

A truck which Sai drives stopped near the Strike.

"You needed the truck number five, right?" Sai said as he approached them.

"Yes it is. Thank you."

"What do you want us to do now then?" Cagalli asked somewhat annoyed.

"Attach the Striker pack." Murrue looked at Kira. "And Kira try contacting them more."

"Okay." Kira moved back to the MS. Cagalli followed him.

"Kira, what are we going to do?" cagalli asked as he sat.

"I don't know. I don't think we can go to the shelters now. I wonder if my parents and Mana made it there safely."

He heard Cagalli sighed. "Don't worry, we'll be alright."

They heard an explosion above and saw a Ginn and the Mobious Zero coming out of it.

"Mobile suits!" Murrue shouted. "Kira, put the pack. Hurry!"

Rau spots the lasts machine and shoots at it. Mwu saw them and tried to stop Rau.

"Cagalli come here, quickly!" Kira called. Cagalli climbed in and Kira moved to attach the pack.

He activated it's phase-shift. Then another explosion was heard. Out came the Archangel.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ta-duh! I'm back. .

I'll be posting the next chapter after a week or two. . . so please wait patiently. . .

And thank you for following this story and double thanks to those who added it to their favorite!

I'll be out!

- Hanuel Jhen


End file.
